Talk:Timeline of events (rebooted franchise)/@comment-50.71.79.139-20150903200449/@comment-92.251.224.13-20160809050927
The comics state that Fury Road takes places very shortly after Thunderdome. Max is also described as an ex cop at the start of Fury Road too. No doubt he is the same character. The main difference is that the backstory has moved 40 years. This is for rather obvious reasons. The backstory for the original trilogy started out with a war between America and Iraq (yes, predicted before this was really happening) that then also seems to turn into a war between Iran and Saudi Arabia perhaps via the Iran-Iraq war that really happened that lead to the America-Iraq wars that really happened. It is assumed two warrior tribes went to war for reasons long forgotten: it implies the Iraq/Iran/Arabia wars sucked in the 2 mighty tribes, America being there already and USSR or Russia (depending if this few years from now is before or after 1991) then siding with whatever side America was against. It is strongly implied this all happened prior to 1999 as that date is referenced in Thunderdome. It seems to be implied the nuclear element of the war was happening after Mad Max 2. The backstory of the new Mad Max links the events of all 4 films into an updated world situation. This time around, no specific countries are mentioned but it is implied that Colonel Joe Moore known as Immortan Joe in Fury Road was heavily involved as one of the main players in whatever went wrong. The oil wars were something similar to what is described for the first films and may be a reference to the recent and current conflicts and future similar ones. Perhaps with oil naturally running out in some places and being interrupted by war and terrorism in others, Joe Moore was initially an international hero presumably of Australian origin who perhaps was the military dictator or part of a military dictatorship in Australia for a time who launched wars to secure Australia's oil and water and rose to power after people protested. Perhaps he was in control during the events prior to the first Mad Max under its new timeline? Perhaps, Joe fell out with the government or maybe he created his gang to mount an insurgency. The Toecutter's gang seemed to be opposed to whatever government was in Australia at the time as their attitude towards "The Bronze" shows. The MFP were the last line of defence for this government which may be one left picking up the pieces after one lead by Joe Moore who conducted expensive and futile wars. Perhaps, the Toecutter, Humungus and Joe are all of the same organisation, the ex dictatorship and others who oppose the fragile new regime. Immortan Joe sort of reminds me of a Nathan Holn (from "The Postman" book and film) type. Holn was an American supposedly fascist leader who waged a civil war against the American government after some disasterous foreign war. Joe could well be the Australian version of same. Both are based on the typical strongman type that emerges out of a war weary society and at first seems to be a hero and then turns into a self serving tyrant hiding behind a cult.